


Feel it Still

by its_dian



Series: Dian's Dreamnap Family AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Carnival, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Leashes, M/M, Picnics, Sunsets, very brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dian/pseuds/its_dian
Summary: Dream and Sapnap take Tommy and Tubbo to a carnival, and then settle in for a calm day at home.
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Dian's Dreamnap Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208372
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Feel it Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next part of my new series! It won't make much sense if you haven't read the first part, but can still be read as it's own fic if you don't mind missing context! :D

“A carnival?”

“Yeah! There’s supposed to be one down by the beach this weekend and I figured we could take Tubbo and maybe Tommy along. Only if you want, of course.”

It’s currently Tuesday night, and Tubbo is fast asleep. Clay is lying cuddled with Nick on the couch while a shitty baking show plays in the background, the only source of light being the TV it’s playing on and the soft light shining through the curtains.

Barely lifting his head up from Nick’s chest, he looks him in the eye.

“But weren’t we gonna do something to celebrate being together for six months this weekend? Surely you don’t want to spend it with two hyper toddlers.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all, especially since I know how much you like doing these types of things with Tubs. It would actually be kinda nice I think.”

Clay smiles softly, burying his head back into Nick’s chest.

His boyfriend knows him so well.

“That sounds perfect.”

\- - -

Adjusting Tubbo’s yellow sweater and light blue overalls slightly, he makes sure him and Tommy are secure on their leashes. Tubbo’s got a leash shaped like a dog, and Tommy’s is shaped like a cat. Having the leashes look less like- well-  _ leashes _ makes it 10x easier to get the kids to leave them on and not struggle. They’re the type of leash that just hugs loosely around the baby’s tummy and not the neck- Clay’s not a monster.

“Thank you for letting him come with us tonight Mrs. Innit, I’ll have him home tomorrow morning, right?”

“Yup, that’s the plan. I appreciate you taking him off our hands for the night, keep me posted if anything happens!” 

“Will do!”

Clay lets the kids move into the elevator in front of him, before going inside himself and pressing the button for the ground floor. Nick’s waiting in the car downstairs, and Clay’s just got to bring down the kids and they can go. They’ve already got their tickets, but considering Tubbo and Tommy are just now starting to really walk, both Clay and Nick expect to just walk around the carnival for a bit and then have a small picnic on the beach.

Once he gets to the car, he secures both toddlers in their car seats, slipping into the front seat beside Nick.

Nick starts up the car, keeping one hand on the wheel and the other interlocked with Clay’s on the center console. 

Before he starts driving, Nick shoots Clay a bright smile, and they’re on their way.

Tubbo and Tommy can be heard babbling about something in the backseat, only barely heard over the quiet music coming from the radio.

Clay doesn’t think he could wipe the smile off his face if he tried.

They pull into a nearby parking spot, making the short walk to the entrance of the carnival. The air is warm, and Clay doesn’t think it’s too shabby to be one of the last nights of summer. 

Fall is just around the corner, and with the way Tubbo has enjoyed the summer heat and light rain, the changing colors of the leaves are sure to amaze him.

They walk around hand in hand, with Clay having the handle of the boys’ leashes wrapped around his wrist to be safe. He never lets his eyes leave the boys, but sometimes they’ll run up to a stand with bright lights or obvious kid toys, and that’s enough to keep him entertained.

And by the time the sun is starting to set and paint the sky in beautiful reds, purples, and oranges, Tubbo’s got a sheep plushie and Tommy’s got a cow one to match. 

Clay couldn’t resist, okay?

They decide to go ahead and have the picnic, and Clay leaves Tubbo and Tommy with Nick to run to the car and get the bag and cooler that contains food they packed.

His heart totally does  _ not _ melt when he gets back, either.

It does  _ not _ . 

(Yes it does)

Sitting there on the blankets they laid out are the three boys, with Tubbo sitting in Nick’s lap tugging at his hair and Tommy- what is he doing?

Tommy’s never so calm, but he appears to be a statue as he sits there staring at the ocean. The waves are bathed in the colors of the sky, with the waves rhythmically sweeping in and out over the shore.

He has to admit, it’s beautiful.

Walking over, he gently sits down everything in his arms, settling down beside Nick. Tubbo gives him his attention for a moment, reaching over and patting his arm before going back to pulling at Nick’s hair. Nick doesn’t seem to mind all that much.

He’d be a good step-father, but Clay has no problems with waiting as long as it takes for that to be a reality.

Clay gets to work setting everything up and handing everyone their respective food, Tubbo turning around and sitting beside Tommy in favor of comfort while he eats.

Careful not to get any sand in their food, they all eat mostly in silence. Only mostly though, because when Clay reaches over and steals a spoonful of Nick’s ice cream, there’s first a sound of protest and then they both burst out laughing.

Neither can explain why it’s so funny to them, but eventually Tubbo and Tommy join in, and for a moment, it’s just the four of them on the beach, a little family of sorts.

\- - -

Kissing Tubbo’s forehead gently one more time and saying a quiet good night to Tommy, Clay shuts and locks the bedroom door from the outside.

It’s just him and Nick alone now.

And you know what that means.

Cuddles and shitty reality TV, obviously.

Instead of the couch where it’s harder to get comfy, they opt for Clay’s bed instead, deciding to just use a laptop for Hulu until they fall asleep.

It’s comfortable, and he can’t wait to see what tomorrow brings.

\- - -

Turns out tomorrow brings Clay walking back downstairs to his apartment after dropping Tommy off only to find the front door slightly cracked open.

He hadn’t left it that way, had he?

Surely not.

As he gets closer to the door his fears grow slightly. What if someone’s somehow broken in? What if they’ve hurt Tubbo or Nick- What if they’ve  _ taken _ Tubbo or Nick?

Shit.

He picks up pace a little, pausing just outside of the door as he hears soft music and voices.

Well, two voices, and some unintelligible babbling.

The only people that should be here are Nick and Tubbo, so who’s the other voice?

The thought of George crosses his mind for a moment, making him clench his fist and shake his head slightly so as to not get upset in any way.

Nick’s already had to deal with his confused crying sessions enough already.

Deciding to just get it over with, he pushes the door open the rest of the way.

And then he sighs in relief.

“Mom what are you doing here, especially so early?”

She turns her head from where she’s standing in the kitchen, seemingly helping Nick cook breakfast. They’ve got Tubbo sitting on one of the barstools, and he's holding onto the tiny armrests the chair has, bouncing up and down slightly as he babbles.

He’s always so excited to see his grandmother, and it warms Clay’s heart.

“I brought your little sister along with me too, she’s in the bathroom. Had to use the restroom after the long drive.”

Clay hums in acknowledgement, walking over and sliding into the second barstool beside Tubbo.

“Why was telling them that necessary?”

And there’s his sister. He’s given her the nickname ‘Drista’ after her appearance on one of his streams, and it’s just stuck around.

“I was just letting them know!” His mother hands Nick a spoon from one of the drawers before raising her hands in defense.

Drista grumbles, almost a growl of sorts. Yknow, if it was a chihuahua with a cold trying to sound intimidating with it’s growl.

He makes sure to tell her that too, earning him a playful punch in the bicep.

His sister doesn’t stay annoyed for long though, dropping the subject and moving on to playing with Tubbo. She loves being an aunt (not that she would ever admit that aloud, choosing to always say it makes her feel old instead) and it really shows. She picks up Tubbo, muttering nonsense in a high-pitched voice before walking over to the living room and plopping down on the floor, letting Tubbo shove a stray toy into her hands.

Nick pours some of the mix into the pan, coming over and pecking Clay on the lips for a moment before quietly informing him that he’s making pancakes. He’s still new to showing affection in front of his mom, but he’s never one to turn down kisses. 

Especially kisses from Nick.

The soft music is still playing, and Clay distantly recognizes it as a song from Nick’s favorite playlist.

. . . 

He’s really whipped, huh?

They’ve only been together for six months, and already Tubbo has started to acknowledge Nick as a normal part of the family, probably because of how often Nick stays with them. He helps with Tubbo lots when he doesn’t have to work, and Clay certainly doesn’t mind having him around.

It works out nicely.

They’ve also only recently started saying ‘I love you’. Nick was actually the one to say it first, one night when they were both a little too tired. They had been cuddled up in bed, plush covers surrounding them, when Nick mumbled a sleepy ‘G’night I love you’ and, well, the rest is history.

And Clay really does love him.

Bringing himself back down to earth, he inhales deeply, smelling the pancakes. Something about this, about having his mom, sister, child, and boyfriend all in the same place feels right. Feels  _ natural _ .

The smell is sweet, and it makes him feel warm inside.

He looks behind him at the living room, and Drista has turned the TV on to cartoons, keeping the volume on mute. He forgot he told her that Tubbo likes to have multiple things going on at once like that.

He’s not going to get emotional at the fact that the people surrounding him know the inner workings of his life so well.

Yes he is. He blinks away a couple tears, wiping away the few that managed to fall.

“Are you crying? Is everything okay Honey?” His mother asks, sounding worried.

Moving his head slightly, he looks over at her, smiling wide. 

“Yeah, yeah mom. Trust me, everything is more than okay.” He doesn’t expect his voice to come over so raw and heavy, but, of course, it still does anyways. His mother looks relieved before coming over and hugging him, when he pulls away he barely catches Nick’s smile before he turns his head away again, focusing back on the pancakes.

Clay would bet money that Nick’s going to tease him for that later. (Not in a mean way though, Nick’s surprisingly a really fast learner when it comes to Clay’s boundaries, it’s nice)

As the day progresses, all of them finish off the pancakes, play multiple board games (which Tubbo definitely wins legitimately despite having the work done for him by Drista), and they all decide to settle in for a movie before Clay’s mom and sister head home. It’s a long drive, so they want to try and leave before nightfall.

They settle in for the movie ‘Moana’ with the movie being one of Drista’s favorites. And saying Tubbo seems excited would be an understatement. As soon as the first song starts, he’s quietly babbling excitedly and his eyes are glued to the screen. Clay laughs softly at his son’s actions, feeling a head rest on his shoulder. 

Nick.

His eyes are barely open, and Clay knows he has to work early tomorrow so he lets him fall asleep there.

Once the movie ends, Nick blinks his eyes open long enough to say his goodbyes to Clay’s family, before flopping back down onto the couch, hugging a pillow.

Shaking his head, Clay scoops Tubbo up, tucking him into bed and making sure he’s asleep before going back into the living room.

And, sure enough, Nick is still out like a light on the couch. 

Clay isn’t buff by any means, but he’s still able to just barely lift Nick up enough to carry him koala style to the master bedroom. Nick’s already wearing comfortable clothes, just sweatpants and a plain blue t-shirt, so Clay moves the covers over him, sliding in as well. He wraps his arms around Nick’s waist, snuggles his face into his shoulder, and lets himself drift off as well, knowing that with his little family here, he’ll be able to face whatever comes his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The next part of the series is already in the works (Hint: Think Christmas time) so that'll be coming soon as well! If you have any suggestions for the name of the series I'm open to hear them because I'm not too sure about it right now, but as always all kudos and comments are very appreciated, and have a nice day! :]


End file.
